Heal My Broken Heart
by StevieRae2011
Summary: After Awakened. Kalona beats his youngest son almost to death. Damien comes to the rescue. But, what happens when the Raven Mocker starts talking to him and, more importantly, what happens when Damien starts listening? R&R you know you want to! DamienxOC
1. Prologue: Angel's Wrath

**Hey guys! I know you're expecting **_**TVD**_** next but this is an idea I had and I have writer's block on that story. So, in this story, its about a Raven Mocker named Phelos and Damien. I would have made his name Cherokee but I couldn't find a Cherokee name I liked. So, without further ado, I encourage you to read and enjoy! Read On! **

Prologue: Angel's Wrath

_**Phelos**_

Repaim was gone. And Father was angry.

"Phelos!" he called. I closed my eyes. I knew what would happen if I went to him. "Phelos!" he called again to me, his youngest son, and as such, his least favorite. Father's favorite punching bag.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, my red eyes looking at my all too human feet. Father did not even bother to reply. As soon as the words left my bird-like mouth, I felt a punch straight into my chest. Another soon came to my stomach and to the side of my face. I knew I could not fall, or the beating would only get worse. But he kept hitting and I could only stand it for so long. After a twenty-seventh punch, I finally fell.

I looked up to see my father's crooked smirk. I would have scowled at him if I could move my mouth in such a way.

"And, you fall, weakling." Father spat beside me and I thought in a moment of stupidity that it might be over. "Well, no son of mine is that weak without punishment!" he shouted. Then he kicked me in my ribs. Then repeatedly in my chest and the back of my head. The pain was so fierce that I almost cried out. But, if I had, my beating would increase tenfold. And, the only brother that bothered to stand up for me was gone.

"Oh, Rephaim. If you had to leave, why couldn't you take me with you?" I whispered and made sure to pitch my voice so low that Father wouldn't hear. I loved my father, I had to. It's the way I was raised. Just like I hated the people that Rephaim was with, they were the enemy. But, at the moment, anything was better.

But I also knew of Father's brighter side, which is only when he speaks of Nyx. His eyes light and he is kind to each and every one of us, even me. So, I closed my eyes and waited for either Father to leave or death's hands to pull me away.

_**Rephaim**_

"What's wrong, honey?" Stevie Rae asked me, her beautiful blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm not sure. I keep thinking of my one brother that I actually loved and cared for. In today's terms I think you would say I 'babied' him, seeing as he was the youngest. He was my father's favorite plaything, the one of us he'd most often take out his anger on. And, I stood up for him," I told her, "But, I'm not sure even he was worth saving." I shook my head and let Stevie Rae comfort me with empty words of 'it's okay' and 'don't worry'. But, the last thing she said was the one thing that actually came through my echoing thoughts.

"If he is worth saving, he will be saved. The only thing to do is wait and see." She paused and said, "Repaim, what was his name?"

"Phelos. His name was Phelos."

_**Phelos**_

One hundred and seventy-three punches and kicks. One hundred and seventy-three punches and kicks before Father finally stopped hitting me. Tears soaked the soft black feathers of my face. And, I knew, that I was going to die. No one had been here to save me this time. I had broken sixteen ribs and lost a lot of blood. It lay in a pool around me.

I heard the flapping of wings and looked up. I saw the sky full of my brothers, with my father in the middle of them all. I was being left here to die, by the man who was my whole world and my so-called 'family'.

"Goodbye. I'll see you all in Hell, someday. Even you, Father," I said to the sky. I watched them until they disappeared. Then I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of my heart slowing with every beat it took, trying to let go of the pain, waiting for death to come.

I then heard footsteps and my heart lifted. Had my father returned? Then I heard a voice and my hopes crashed. Death seemed to be coming sooner than I expected.

"Jack! I miss, you so much. Why, why, why'd you leave me?" the boy standing in front of me whispered. I could see the blue crescent on his forehead, and could tell immediately he wasn't under Neferet and Father's spell in the least. This fledgling was the enemy. I tried not to make a sound, but could not resist moaning in pain as I tried to move away. The boy turned quickly.

As I saw his face, I immediately recognize him. He had come to this exact spot almost everyday and had done nothing but cry. I found myself watching him everyday he came, but had never been discovered. Until now.

"Who's there?" the boy said. I stayed silent. The boy walked over to investigate. The boy saw me and gasped. "A Raven Mocker."

"Go ahead and kill me. It's coming anyways," I said, grim. My voice was raspy from pain. I could see the hate in his eyes. I could also see from the way he was standing that he was about to turn and walk away. But something lit in his eyes and he turned back full frontal to me.

_**Damien**_

I was just going to turn and walk away. But, then something occurred to. _Isn't that what Neferet did to Jack? Just left him there to die. I can't be like that, I refuse to be like that. He has a soul, he can hurt, and feel, and die just like us_. So, I turned back to him.

_**Phelos**_

The fledgling lifted me up, and carried me away.

**So, that is the first chapter of my new fanfic. Well, if you can't stand a romantic story about Damien that's not Jamien, then STOP READING! This is PhelosxDamien. I have no clue how this occurred to me but, hey, what's a girl to do? Anyway, Read and Review. And, Inquiete, I hope this lived up to your expectations of this story. Uber pleased with this chapter, StrevieRae2011, signing off! **


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**Hello. I've returned. Before you get mad that I'm updating this again, let me explain: With **_**TVD**_**, I'm so completely Writer's Blocked at this point, it's impossible to write. With **_**Foreseen**_**, I can't figure out what Zoey will say next. And for my ToD, I'm updating that when I'm finished with this 'cause these are the only two stories I have ideas for. Read On! **

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

_**Damien**_

I looked down at the.. the… thing in my arms. He had fainted. I couldn't help feeling disgust when I looked at him. This creature was a murderer, a creature of the dark. And, yet, I couldn't leave it there to die. It stirred.

"Ow," he said. He looked up and was shocked when he saw my face. Then, I could see the memories flood in and a different kind of flooded his eyes. "What is your name, fledgling?" he asked.

I considered the idea of telling him. But, there was too much risk. I planned on healing him, and when I did, he was most likely to run back to Kalona. Then again, Kalona probably already knew my name, considering how long he spent with Neferet. I finally decided to tell him. What more could Kalona or Neferet do to me. They already took the most important thing in my life from me.

"Damien. My name is Damien." The Raven Mocker nodded, and appeared to turn the information over in his head.

"Phelos. Son of Nyx, you may call me Phelos." The Raven Mocker jerked in my arms and fainted again.

"Man, he's in bad shape. I don't know how I can help," I whispered allowed to myself, "But, I'll try." The Raven Mocker remained motionless.

When we reached our destination; a cabin me and Jack had found deep into the woods, the Raven Mocker- Phelos- was still unconscious. Instinctively, I felt alongside of his body to see if he had any bones broken. He had many, his left arm was fractured, his right leg was broken into three, he had sixteen broken ribs, and a mildly severe skull fracture.

I first lined up the bones in his leg. Then I grabbed two sticks from outside and lined them up and wrapped them in a strip of my shirt. Next, I grabbed some of the clothes me and Jack had left here for occasional times when we stayed out here. I stuffed them into a pillow case from the closet and used it as a splint for one side of his body. On the other side, I did the same thing.

I laid a pillow under his head where it was fractured. Then I left him sleeping where I had put him down on the floor.

_**Phelos**_

I awoke to silence and my wounds attended to. I had no clue where the boy- Damien- had gone. But, I was stunned at his kindness for someone I know he hates. I could tell be his eyes. I racked my mind for his name. It sounded familiar somehow. But it would not come to me. Maybe because I was so wounded. I assessed my own wounds. I found he had treated them the way I would have if it had been me. I was still bleeding in various places, but his splints had mostly stopped it so that I was not in immediate damage. My mind drifted back to Rephaim. He had been missing for a while when were with the Tsi Sgili, but Father was unconscious then and no beatings came.

When Father awoke, he finally chose another one of us to beat on temporarily. Then, when we returned to Tulsa- I stopped myself. The world got bad then. I wouldn't think of it. I was thirsty and in pain, but the boy had left no easily accessible water. So, I allowed myself to slip back into that unconscious state where no pain existed.

_My dreams were filled with images of the boy as I had seem him, crumbling and crying over someone lost. _

"_Remember, Phelos," a voice called. _

"_Who are you?" I called back. I looked around but no one was in sight. I floated in a sea of black filled with flashes of Damien. _

"_That is not something I can tell you." The voice was female and beautiful. _

_I was irritated at the answer. "Fine. If you can't tell me that, at least tell me what I'm supposed to remember." _

"_Him. Who he is. You know. You have to let yourself remember," the voice said, as calm as before. Abruptly, the images fell away and the voice faded and I was left alone in the darkness. _

_**Damien**_

I walked to my dorm, filled now with things I had saved of Jack's. I fell on a bed and hugged a pillow that still smelled faintly of him. I fell asleep to that smell, and images of him crowded my dreams. Those fell and shattered and when I thought I would awaken, new images rose from the pieces, these of Phelos.

**I know it's a short chapter, but this seemed and appropriate placed to end it, both locked in dreams of the other. Well, now I have updates for another story after I post this. I hope you like the chapter. I had to break down a wall or two on the way to the end but I did it, for you guys. Give thanks to Inquiete for saying she wanted to hear from this story first. Glad to be updating a lot, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Hello! I have no clue if I'll finish this today… But, it's always good to get a head start. I also have no clue where I'm going with this chapter… But, hey, I have faith in myself, which I hope you share . Anyways, I am not giving up here. So, I will stop my chit chatter. Read On! **

Chapter 2: Confusion

_**Phelos**_

When I awoke, I saw Damien sitting above me at the foot of the bed watching me. When he saw my eyes flashed open, he averted his.

"Good morning, Raven Mocker," he said.

"Good morning." My voice cracked from the lack of hydration and from just waking. He got off the bed and knelt next to me.

"I suppose I probably should have left you water. I apologize." He looked sincerely apologetic. But, his voice was too formal; he was uncomfortable around me.

"It's alright," I said. He nodded and handed me a cup of water, icy cold. I drank it greedily as he studied me. I set the cup down and looked in his warm brown eyes, foggy with sadness.

"What is it you desire from me, fledgling? What do you gain from helping me?" He shook his head and looked at his hands resting in his lap. Eventually he looked up but refused to meet my eyes.

"I get nothing except a clear conscience. If I hadn't helped you, then I would be like Neferet who killed my Jack," he said. The last sentence appeared to be more to himself then me. The name Jack circled in my head. We sat in silence until I finally pieced it together.

"Jack," I whispered. "Jack was the name of Neferet's sacrifice." Damien looked up.

"You know his name?" he whispered, shocked. I continued as though I hadn't heard him.

"You were his lover." My conclusion shocked me, but I now remembered why the name Damien had sounded familiar. Neferet had mentioned him once to Father.

"The boy's lover Damien is out of commission," she'd said, "He's totally lost in mourning Jack." Another thought occurred to me.

"You know my brother?"I asked. The boy nodded, his eyes leaking his tears of sorrow.

"Yes."

"Is he alright? Is he happy?"

"Yes. Him and Stevie Rae are together, and everything's out in the open. He's human." The words shocked me, but I nodded and let the boy have his mourning. My mission was accomplished. I remembered what I was supposed to. I remembered who he was.

Damien eventually gathered himself and he looked at me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice still shaking in pain. I nodded and he produced an apple, a grapevine, a plum, and sausage patty. "I'm sorry there is so little but it's all I could sneak away."

"It's alright." He handed me the food, careful not to let his hands brush mine. I gratefully ate the food. He looked in my eyes for the first time and asked a question that shocked me.

"Phelos?" He appeared reluctant to speak my name. "The Raven Mockers don't appear to be too much of a tight knit family. Why did you care so much about Rephaim?"

"Because he-he was my defender," I stuttered. He looked confused but I refused to say more. He may have been my savior but he was still the enemy. Damien looked at me a while longer then he got me more water, got up, and walked out without a farewell. I allowed myself to sleep.

_The voice was there again. _

"_Hello, young Raven Mocker," she spoke. I heaved an aggravated sigh. _

"_You again? What do wish of me now?" The voice chuckled lightly, as though it found my aggravation to be funny. _

"_Nothing. Just to congratulate you on your wit of completing my last puzzle." _

"_Why may I not rest in peace?" _

"_Because, I have a task for you," she said, acting as though it was completely obvious. _

"_I thought you wished nothing of me now?" I sighed. _

"_Well, maybe you should look at how that is phrased. I do not wish this of you, I _beg_ this of you." _

"_What is this task you assign me?" If I could see the face of the speaker, I'm sure it would've borne a smile. _

"_Get Damien to trust you, to open up to you. That is all." _

"_For what purpose?" _

"_Again, like my identity, I cannot reveal this to you. Let's just say destiny has a plan for you," the voice said. I sighed loudly. _

"_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked. The voice laughed loudly. _

"_All in due time, my boy. All in due time…" The voice faded off and my dream faded to nothing. _

I opened my eyes to see the room still empty of life other than myself. I sighed. I was supposed to get my enemy to open up to me. Was that even possible? And, would I try? I didn't know. I was so confused. _This is all Father's fault,_ I thought. If he hadn't beaten me I wouldn't be here; I wouldn't have to make any decisions. I decided to rest for now and slipped into the peaceful blackness of dreamless sleep.

_**Damien**_

I drove home in my new car. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. I shouldn't be doing this. Was this some sort of way to cope with Jack's death? If it was it made no sense. It was all so confusing. I kind of wished I could tell Zoey or Stevie Rae or the Twins or even Aphrodite. But, I couldn't tell anybody. Then I thought, _Maybe I could tell Rephaim._ I immediately dismissed the idea. He would tell Stevie Rae. Then again, she might understand my need to help Phelos. I was so confused. I shook my head as if to clear it, but I didn't know what to do. I was lost in my own head with no way out. I finally awoke when a car in front of me screeched to a halt, nearly hitting my front bumper.

"Hey, idiot! Watch the road!" he screamed. _I'm in the wrong lane,_ I thought. I switched lanes and found a distraction in watching the road. I could have died back there if that guy hadn't been watching. I sent up a thank you to the Goddess. I was alive. But, suddenly, I was unsure if I wanted to be. I mean, if I wasn't I'd be with Jack… I cleared my head of such thoughts and again found my distraction in the road. I made sure to watch the lines and I found them almost soothing.

_**Jack**_

"He isn't doing well," I said to the Goddess. She shook her head.

"No, he's not," she replied. "Don't worry, dear son. He'll be all right." I shook my head, unsure.

"Nyx, I hope so."

**Alright. I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I love the three lines at the end especially. I miss Jack . But, it's okay! OMG, my mom has a theory they might kill Damien to bring him and Jack back together! I hope not! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. As always, I hope you review! If you didn't like it, DON'T FLAME! Constructive Criticism only, please. Anyways, I am obsessed with the band He is We. They are amazing! Anyways, I'm running out of time, so I'll bid you ado. Yours truly, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Halloween

**Hola! This will be a difficult chapter. **_**TVD **_**and **_**Foreseen **_**were easy Halloween chapters. They have kids in them! This one? No clue what to do! But, I said Halloween chapters. Here it is! I'm not too sure what to do. Well, I guess I'll stop talking. Read On! **

_**Damien **_

"What should we do for Halloween?" Zoey asked. We were in the middle of a council meeting. I could care less about Halloween. I was worried about Phelos. I hadn't gotten a chance to go over there in three days. Also, I didn't want to remember my last Halloween. With Jack.

"A dance?" Stevie Rae asked. I once again wondered if I could tell her. Tell Rephaim, who sat next to her, holding his hand.

"Good idea. Vote? Raise you hand for yes," Zoey responded. I lazily raised my hand. I wanted to get out of there. Everyone raised their hand. Finally. Zoey called the meeting to an end, and I promptly left.

_**Phelos**_

"I don't understand. Today is some kind of holiday?" I asked. Damien nodded.

"Yes. Kids dress up in costumes and get candy. The House of Night is having a dance." I nodded. I thought to the woman's voice and my mission.

"What of my brother? How is he faring?" Damien smiled.

"He is happy. He is in love. I'm happy for him."

"You mentioned he was human? How is this possible?"

"When he chose Nyx and Light, the Goddess granted him the form of a raven during the day and that of a human in the night. From sunup to sundown he is all animal." I nodded. I was happy for him as well.

"As for you? How are you?" His face sagged. He was not well at all. He was in a pit of depression.

"I'm fine. I just miss him." I got an idea.

"Jack, you mean? What was he like?" He was hesitant, but his eyes lit and I could tell that he very much wanted to talk about him.

"Jack was… innocent. He was bright, untainted. He was wonderful in the way that so few people are. He loved to smile and to tease people. Seeing him cry was _heartbreaking_. I couldn't stand it. I would give anything to see him smile. Anything.

"The day he-he d-died I went for a jog with Duchess- Stark and Jack's dog. I was watching him. He was hanging these little origami swords he made for Zoey's coming home party. He-he-he fell onto the sword on the ground." He got angry. "I told him! I told him not to leave it out like that! But he said it would be bad for the sword! But he died! He left me! I told him!" His voice broke. "I told him." My heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry I asked. Forgive me." He was sitting on the floor, crying. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I needed to do this," he said. Damien got himself together. "How are you?" He felt my arm. The fracture was healed. In my leg, two of the three breaks were healed. All my ribs were half-healed as was my skull fracture. "Remarkable."

"I'm part immortal. I heal quickly." He nodded. "The last break in my leg will be healed by tomorrow."

"I remember Stevie Rae healed quickly due to the Imprint." I nodded. He turned and left, saying that Zoey was expecting me.

_**Damien **_

The dance came and went. I spent the whole thing looking at all the happy couples. I remembered watching a movie with Jack last Halloween. I kissed him. He kissed me. We were happy. Like these people.

Zoey leaned on Stark's shoulder, Stevie Rae on Rephaim's. I watched as Aphrodite grinded on Darius. There were so many other happy couples as well. I watched them, jealous. Why couldn't I have that? Why couldn't he still be here? Why?

"Happy Halloween," I said silently to myself after the party. I went to my room and cried.

**Well, a very angst chapter, wouldn't you say? I'm glad. I write entirely too many fluffy stories. Sorry it was so short. But, this was a very good step for Damien to take. Like? Hate? Despise? Love? Tell me! Review! Happy, StevieRae2011, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 4: When Trust is Given

**So, I'm trying desperately to get inspiration for this chapter. Part of me wants to rush ahead and another wants to take it slow. I have a few ideas and I'll sort through them as I write. That said, I wouldn't exactly call it a filler… I honestly don't have the slightest clue what I'm doing. *sigh* If it sucks, tell me. Nothing left to say, I'll just write. Read On! **

_**Phelos**_

In my sleep, I dreamed. I dreamed that I flew over a beautiful forest and underneath me, a forest was filled with my elder brothers. My father called to me from below and I landed on a branch. Rephaim stood there with the rest of them, come to save me again. Then he morphed into a raven and flew away, leaving me alone. Again. Thankfully, my dream fell away. I expected to awake but found myself in the darkness, the voice appearing once more.

"_Hello, Phelos," the voice said. I grimaced. _

"_Let me rest in peace!" I yelled at it. I heard her chuckling. _

"_Patience. I simply came to check the progress of your mission, child of Kalona." I sighed, just wanting the voice to go away. _

"_Yes,-" I stopped and realized my dilemma. "I don't know what to call you. You refuse to tell me your name." _

"_I still refuse. But, you may address me as Madame." _

"_Yes, Madame. It is going as to be expected. He is… wary of me. But, that is understandable. But, I believe I am making progress." _

"_That is good. Farewell. I am to see you soon." I heard the smile in her voice and the world of sleep faded and I opened my eyes. _

The first thing I saw was brown eyes looking at me. I then realized who the brown eyes belonged to.

"Damien," I said in shock. I soon collected myself. "Hello." He smiled at me, truly smiled for the first time, as if amused by my shock.

"Hello, Phelos. How are you?" He was considerably cheerier, but the shadow of despair lingered darkly in the warm brown of his eyes.

"I am well. Would I be prying if I asked what has caused the sudden change in demeanor?"

"I cried," he answered simply.

"Does that not represent sadness?" He smiled at me sadly.

"It does in a way. It is more of a release of sadness. It can make you feel better." I thought I understood. I said nothing and he got up to prepare the food he'd gotten for me. My leg, as I'd promised, had healed completely. Now very few of my ribs were healed completely. I only had a little time left to accomplish my task. If I lingered after I was done healing, it would seem strange. Unless I… I did not want to but I had no choice.

"I brought you a bowl of cereal. There's milk in the kitchen." I nodded. I stood, wanting to do it myself, and then fell from the wooziness. Apparently, my head fracture was still causing problems. Damien rushed to scold me for attempting it and then did it for me. I was touched by his kindness to someone he did not even trust. That was the action that would change the course of my life, for that was the action that finalized my decision. He brought me my cereal and I spoke.

"Come sit here. I feel I owe you an explanation to my condition. I feel I may as well begin at the beginning."

_**Damien**_

I sat without question and silently awaited the beginning of his tale.

"When I was young, I like to think of myself as lucky. Somehow or another, my mother survived my birth. Her name was Adrina. She loved me, the only one besides my brother. But, my mother was killed by one of her own people when she attempted to protect me when Father was trapped. In those years, when Father was angry, he would find one of us to take it out on. Most often, it was me. And, if it got too rough, Rephaim would step in and calm Father. Obviously when we were spirits, I received no beatings. But, they resumed when the Tsi Sgili freed him.

"I lived in constant fear. When Neferet trapped him, I was grateful. I was relieved that I was free of his angry eyes and hard fists. When he was awakened, he found my brother Kreone a fit victim for a while. But, when we returned to Tulsa, his anger at the Tsi Sgili was delivered to me. Rephaim was distracted and came to my rescue less and less. None of my other brothers cared and I cannot count the number of times I thought I would die.

"Then, Rephaim left and my father found I, once again, to be a good target. Rephaim was gone entirely- which was the source of Father's wrath- and I really almost did die. I would have died if not for you, Damien. For that I am eternally grateful." He finished his tale of woes and I sat speechless. An awkward silence formed but I could find nothing in my immense vocabulary to word my feelings with.

"I'm sorry," I finally said meekly. He simply nodded.

"I know. That is why I told you. Because you are kind enough to feel sorry for a monster such as me and you deserved to know why the curse of myself has been bestowed upon you." I was stunned silent once more. I held in the words I wanted to say but then I could no more. They sprung from my lips with no more thought then breathing.

"You are not a curse," I said softly.

"What?" he asked. It was my turn to shock him now.

"You are anything but a curse. You have given me a distraction from my sorrow and something to focus on. You are finally someone who I can speak to without them having to be busy and leave. You will sit in listen. I realize you have no choice, but still I am grateful. So, Phelos, you are not a curse, but maybe somewhat of a blessing." I smiled meekly and I saw a glint in his eyes that spoke volumes; that said he would smile if he had lips.

"I am glad you have come to think of me so," Phelos said. His voice was wary, as though he was afraid of the way he phrased his words. His next question shocked me. "Do you trust me, Damien, son of Nyx?" My answer shocked me even more.

"I believe I do." In a sudden change of topic, his curiosity led us to the topic of my parents.

"What of your parents?"

"I don't talk to them much. They can't accept that I'm homosexual so they try to change it. But, I cannot be changed and grew weary of them trying. So, I call them now and then for Christmas or birthdays and vice versa. But, that's as far as that relation goes." Phelos nodded. We sat and talked for a while and I felt my hate for him dissipate. I could not hate him, not just for his blood. He committed many less violent crimes than the other Raven Mockers, Rephaim included.

"You must be going," he said eventually. I looked at the window. At the horizon, the sky was grey.

"Goodbye, Phelos." I paused and decided to honor him with the vampyre farewell. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." He nodded and returned my words. I turned and walked out the door, my heart lighter than it had been in ages. Driving home, thoughts of both him and Jack filled my mind.

**So, not suckish. I think I did good things with the chapter, so good for me. Good for you too. If it had sucked you would have had to read it and that's just sad. So, let me know what you thought. I'm pretty good at just winging it. And, now you know much more about Phelos. But, I'll stop giving you my opinion and instead wait for yours. Forever yours, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	6. Chapter 5: Here Comes Goodbye

**Well, if I recall correctly, we had some pretty major developments last chapter, no? Yes? Be prepared for sadness with this chapter, just a warning. Also, Rephaim is back in this chapter. *does happy school girl giggle*. Yes, I'm strange! Do you have a PROBLEM with that? No? GOOD! Lol, it's late. I'm bored. I think I might be boring you now, so I think I'll just write. Cool with everyone? *waits for answer* Good. Read On! **

_**Rephaim**_

"Dearest, does Damien seem different to you?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"Kind of. He's more distant, but not in the way he was before. He's," she paused to search for a word. "Lighter, I guess." I thought about this.

"That's a good word." I shrugged. "It's a good thing I guess." She nodded in agreement. But, something was off… and he _had _been disappearing a lot… Stevie Rae's phone trilled her text tone and she answered it. She touched my face.

"I have to go. Z needs help with something." She rolled her eyes. She kissed my lips goodbye then walked outside. I relaxed back on the bed, thoughts of my brother and of Damien swirling in my head. Phelos… Damien… Phelos… Damien. As my thoughts flitted between the two, something connected- a switch being flipped. Phelos _and _Damien. It all made sense now.

_**Phelos**_

The next time I slept, the voice once more haunted my dreams.

"_You again?" I groaned. The voice laughed. _

"_Me again. I wanted to tell you congratulations." I nodded. _

"_What pointless mission do you have for me now?" I asked. The voice sighed. _

"_None." _

"_What?" _

"_None. I have given you the pieces. Put them together." I cocked my head to the side. _

"_What?" _

"_My tasks for you were not pointless. You could find the point, should you choose to. I've given you all the pieces you need. Put them together." I shook my head. _

"_You're not making sense!" _

"_I'm making perfect sense, should you choose to see it." I growled. _

"_Please, Madame, at least tell me something more." She sighed. Her voice lowered to a whisper. _

"_The final piece," she said. "Is you. You and your heart complete the puzzle." I shook my head. _

"_That is no answer! I tire of your riddles!" She chuckled. _

"_That is all for tonight. Goodbye." The dream melted to blackness and sleep remained my faithful companion until dawn lit the sky. _

A few days later, I was fully healed. I could walked, my ribs no longer even ached, I felt great. It was horrible. I didn't want to be better. _That's rubbish, _I scolded myself. _Father thinks you dead. You are free now. You should be glad. _But I wasn't, fool that I was. Damien walked in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning. How are you?" He shrugged.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm healed." His face crumpled for a moment before lighting up.

"Really? That's great. Hey, I brought cold cuts today. I figured you might be tired of cereal and buttered bread." He laughed and I laughed with him. I smiled in my eyes.

"Sounds good." He prepared sandwiches, though I told him there was no need. He waved me off and sat down on the floor next to me. His face was sobered.

"Where will you go?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He looked like he considered saying something, but decided against it.

"Back to Kalona?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No. Never." He nodded. "I'll probably live in the forest." He nodded again.

"That's good." He looked again like there was something he wanted to say, and he literally bit his tongue.

"Damien, stop biting yourself and say it." He shook his head. His eyes welled and I couldn't tell if it was from biting his tongue or from not saying what he wanted to.

"I have to go Phelos." He stopped and the tears dropped from his eyes. "Goodbye." He said it like it was the final one. Part of me wanted to tell him not to say that. Part of me wanted me to say that it wasn't goodbye. But that's not what I said. What I said was:

"Goodbye." He turned and walked away. I followed him, not talking. He got in the car outside the little cabin. I watched him drive away, then took to the skies, going the other way.

_**Damien**_

I drove for about a mile before stopping and letting the tears finally fall. Why didn't I say what I wanted to? Why didn't I ask him to stay in the cabin when he said he didn't know where he would go? Or ask him if he wanted to come back to the House of Night with me when he said he would go to the forest? And, now, I'd lost another one. I cried.

"Jack," I sobbed. "Phelos." Both of them. I loved both of them. I had still had a sliver of a chance with one, but I blew it. Now, he was gone. For good. Like Jack. I was lying to myself, of course. There was one thing I had wanted to tell him more than anything. Something I had only recently grown to feel.

"I love you," I whispered to thin air. I cried more, not saying anything. I wiped my eyes and then drove slowly, letting the red fade from my eyes. I drove, knowing he had gone the other way, and knowing never would I see him again.

**That's it. Did you have your tissues ready? I hope so. Feel free to throw the box at my head. Just know, it doesn't end here. If it did, I'd let you throw the tissues at my head. Doesn't Damien break your heart at the end? Have fun with that. By the way, has anyone seen A Very Potter Musical and/or A Very Potter Sequel? Tell me if you have! Totally obsessed with AVPS, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	7. Chapter 6: All the Signs Are Pointing

**So, I'm finally updating. At the moment, it's 1:24 in the morning, and I ain't even tired. So, I'm not very talkative right now (I know, right, shocker!), so that's it I guess. Read On! **

_**Damien**_

I was alone once again. I had let them both go. I knew somewhere that I shouldn't feel any guilt over Jack's death, but I did. I had left him there, alone. Maybe if I had been there, if I had left later, or taken him with me, he would still be here. But, then there was Phelos, and him I did save. I helped him. And then, I fell in love with him, against all instinct, and against all odds. And I had let him go too. I laid on the bed and cried.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," I called, not wanting to see anyone. Instead, the door opened, and Rephaim walked in.

"Hello, Damien," he said.

"Hey."

"Why are you crying?" he prodded. I just shrugged. I didn't have the energy to lie or the will to tell the truth. He sat on my bed- rather awkwardly- and said four words that shattered my mind. "Damien, I know." My mouth went dry.

"You know what?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"I know about you and Phelos. I know that you saved him, probably from Father. And, from what I see now, I'm guessing you've fallen in love with my little brother."

"And? So what?" I asked, unwilling to even try to cover it up anymore. He shrugged.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and my eyes welled from the memory.

"Gone," I answered. "He left. He healed, and I didn't say anything to make him stay. My mistake, I guess. Can you leave me alone now?" He shrugged. After he stood, he leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"Go after him." Then he left.

_**Phelos**_

I flew for a long time, trying to escape. Trying to escape the unfamiliar sorrow that lingered in my heart. I remembered him asking where I was to go, remembered what I had wanted him to say. _"Come with me." _Or _"Stay here." _But, no. He had just nodded and bit his tongue. I had gone along, willing myself to stay silent, not to say anything. I landed on a tree branch and wrapped my arms around my knees. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, still trying to escape feelings I didn't understand.

_My dreams were black, until Damien's face began to appear everywhere. In some pictures he was happy, in others sad or angry. Then they all shattered. I cried, the tears falling down and down into endless blackness. _

"_Is everything alright?" the voice that had haunted me for so long asked. _

"_No," I answered. The voice was thoughtful now. _

"_You left." It wasn't a question, more of a blunt statement, but I nodded. _

"_I had no reason to stay." The voice laughed. _

"_You had the most important reason in the world to stay." I shook my head, knowing what she meant but not willing to admit it. _

"_And what would that be?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. _

"_It's as obvious to you as it is to me. You love him, and the sooner you come to terms with it the sooner you can go back to him." All her puzzles now made sense. The first one. To remember Damien, to remember why he was so sad, to remember why I knew his name. And the second. _"Get Damien to trust you, to open up to you," _she had said. Her final words fell into place as well. _"The final piece is you. You and your heart complete the puzzle." _Her endgame was now clear. She had wanted me to love him. That was the point to her riddles, and to her tasks. _

"_What good is it to you whether I feel this way or not?" I hadn't expected a straight answer- and I didn't get one. _

"_You'll find out soon enough." A hand suddenly reached out of the darkness, and it touched my shoulder. The gesture was so simple, yet the most comforting, loving feeling in the world. "Take care, son of Kalona." Then she was gone and I fell into the black, and fell until I woke up hours later. _

_**Damien**_

Rephaim's last words played over and over in my mind, like a song you just can't get out of your head. Go after him. It was so simple, yet so impossible. How could I go after him? It was insane. Yet, I wanted to, so so badly.

"Nyx, what should I do?" I begged. My door creaked open, showing the hallway. "I should go?" The door at the end of the hallway- leading outside- open as well. I got dressed and walked out, sure that this is what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to chase him, to make him see how much I needed him and- hopefully- how much he needed me.

**Did I not tell you it was not over, that it was not hopeless? I like this chapter, despite it being pathetically short-again. I hope you enjoyed . Other than that, I just wanted to say that I'm going to try and be better at updating, but I have plans this summer- family to visit, my dad's wedding. Anyways, next is Foreseen, which a lot of you have been asking for. Night, guys. Watching **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, (OMG it's **_**so **_**good!), StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	8. Chapter 7: Reunited Once More

**Hey guys, so guess what? I'm actually updating like I promised in **_**The Vampyre's Daughter**_**'s latest update! Regardless, I'm going to say this again- I have an updating schedule for the rest of the school year. I'm going to update this story, **_**Foreseen**_**, and **_**The Vampyre's Daughter **_**every weekend. Other stories and one-shots will be posted/updated as time permits throughout the week. Anyways, I think Phelos and Damien have an interesting story to be continued, no? Read On! **

_**Rephaim**_

I looked at Stevie Rae, waging a war in my mind.

"What is it, Rephaim?" she asked, finally, sighing. I jerked.

"Who? Me? Nothing," I said lamely. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me. You know I won't tell if it's a secret." I sighed, giving in.

"It's, it's Damien." She cocked her head to the right and asked, "What about him?" I sighed again.

"Do you remember how we met? When you saved me- the first time?" I smiled, remembering.

"Of course," she answered immediately- brow furrowing as she became more and more confused. "What does that have to do with Damien?" I just sighed a third time, and looked Stevie Rae right in her bright blue eyes.

"Damien did the same thing- he saved my brother. Damien has fallen in love with my baby brother, Phelos." Stevie Rae widened her eyes a bit. She opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to find the words.

"Damien and a Raven Mocker," she said, "Huh." I grinned.

"Yes, I know. Damien has gone after him, because he had let him leave." Stevie Rae shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait for him to come back."

_**Damien**_

Once outside, I sat and tried to think of how to find my Raven Mocker. I grinned at my thought- my Raven Mocker. I breathed deeply once, twice, three times before speaking.

"Air, you have done me a lot of good in the past year or so, and this may be the most important request yet. I need you to lead me to Phelos." I breathed shakily now before finishing. "I can't stand to lose the one I love again. Please help me." A thin yellow strip spread out in front of me, and I stood to follow it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

_**Phelos**_

That was when I admitted it to myself- that I loved Damien. It seemed impossible; I was a monster, a beast. Not only that, but he was a boy. If my mouth could have smiled at the thought it would have. I stood and tried to figure out my next move. Should I go after him, or should I see if he is on his way to me? I sighed. Where was that annoying voice when I needed her. I sighed.

"But she only comes to my dreams." I sighed and sat down, hoping that Damien was on his way, hoping that he loved me as well.

_**Damien**_

The rail led me deep into the forest. I sighed and sat down, taking a break. It would make sense that he was here, in the woods. He was half a raven, after all. I sighed. Was he looking for me too? Maybe if I just stayed put he would find me instead. I shook my head. He wouldn't look for me. It's not the kind of person he was. I had to find Phelos. As I got up, I looked up at the sky, just checking. There was nothing but a common crow.

I walked again, following the wispy yellow path. Sometimes it would move slightly to the right or left, like Phelos was moving. But, it never showed any signs of him coming nearer. The trail got a little darker the closer I got to him. I didn't know what I'd say when I found him. I just figured I would say whatever popped in my head.

As the trail became a dark yellow, I began to sweat. I could see where the trail turned once and ended sharply. He was right there. It was just a two minute walk until I could into those red eyes that haunted my dreams. I walked, just thinking of putting one foot before another, simple and easy. Still my heart raced.

I had just thought I would say whatever came to mind. What came to my mind when I finally saw him and our eyes met was "Hi."

_**Phelos**_

"Hi," Damien said, waving his hand nervously.

"You found me," I said. He nodded.

"I- I missed you." I wanted to blurt out what I was thinking, what I was feeling- but I stopped myself. What if he didn't feel the same. "Phelos, I came to tell you-" He choked off and sighed. "I- I came to say that I love y-you," he stuttered. I could tell hoe hard it was for him to say that, to open himself to another heartbreak. I tried to smile with my eyes, to let him know what this made me feel. But, in the end, I had to open my mouth and speak.

"I want to tell you that I love you as well." Damien's face lit up and I could see how unexpected my words were. He kissed my brow and took my hand and sighed.

"As much as I would love to steal any time with you, I must return to the House of Night. I have people counting on me to return." I squeezed his hand in mine.

"Then I shall return with you." He grinned at me and we walked slowly, hand in hand.

**Alright guys, that's it for tonight. I know it was short and I'm sorry, but there's nothing more to be written tonight. **_**Foreseen**_**'s will be longer, I promise. I also know this wasn't the best chapter I've written. I love you guys. Watching "Heroes", StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	9. Chapter 8: One of Them Still

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've skipped the past couple weeks! I've had a lot going on and a bunch of stuff has happened and I'm seriously so sorry! I'm going to try to make it up to you by updating two or three times this weekend, but no guarantees, especially since I'm throwing a Halloween party tomorrow. But, I will try my hardest to update at least one more time this weekend and if I don't update twice this weekend I'll try to update over the school week on a day when I don't have a lot of homework. I'm so sorry guys I'll try to do better. Read On! **

_**Damien**_

I was terrified walking home. I didn't know who would welcome Phelos, if he would be shunned. I ran a mental list. Stevie Rae and Rephaim most definitely would be on the side of acceptance. Zoey and Stark might be a little more skeptical but he didn't think they would be too much of an issue. Aphrodite could be hateful but he figured she wouldn't have anything more than sarcastic remarks he had to deal with. Darius might be a bit more skeptical but he wouldn't make any problems. The Twins were harmless. As for the rest of the school, Neferet… Well, that's where the issues laid. As we approached the tunnels my grip tightened on his.

"Is everything well?" Phelos asked, looking at me, concerned.

"Just worried is all." His eyes grinned up at me and I noticed that they had dimmed from scarlet to amber.

"We have each other. Is that not all that is truly important?" I grinned at him.

"Of course." I kissed the top of his head and we reached the front of the depot. I looked at him. "Are you ready?" Phelos took a deep breath and nodded and we walked in. Stevie Rae and Rephaim waited for us inside.

_**Phelos**_

We walked into Damien's home. I was just as scared as he was but was careful not to show him that. I had to be cool and confident. I had to act as though I truly thought everything would turn out well. Truth be told, I was not sure at all but if Damien thought I was he would believe it too. Waiting for us just inside was an unfamiliar man and woman. The woman was tall with short blonde curls. Her eyes were bright blue and she had scarlet tattoos lining her face. I wondered if this was the Red One Father had so often spoken of.

The man was even taller and he had a dark braid in his hair. He was a tanned skin color and had high Cherokee cheek bones. His eyes were a golden brown color. He reminded me of Father… and that was when it clicked, so to speak. The man was Rephaim. Damien had spoken true. He had truly been forgiven by the Red One's Goddess. Maybe it was possible for me as well. The man confirmed my theory with his next words.

"Why, hello baby brother," he said, grinning.

"I have not been a baby for centuries, Rephaim."

"And I have not even been a child for a century or so more than that." Rephaim hugged me and I breathed easier knowing my constant protector was back. "This is my Stevie Rae," he said, indicating the woman.

"Hello, Stevie Rae, High Priestess of Nyx. I am Phelos, youngest son of the fallen Warrior Kalona." I bowed then, fisting my hand over my heart. She giggled.

"Please you're almost like my brother-in-law. There ain't no need for all the bowing stuff." Then to my surprise, she hugged me. I stood stiffly for a moment before hugging her back. Then she sighed. "We may as well bring you to everyone else and spare yourself the drama." She sighed again and my brother looked at Damien and I.

"Be ready," he said, walking away. I followed, lacing my fingers in Damien's and praying for the best but expecting the worst.

_**Damien**_

I had expected the warm welcome from Stevie Rae and Rephaim. After all, we were just like them. So, no matter what happened next, they had our backs. We found everyone in kitchen, eating their lunch. Everyone looked up and froze immediately. Kramisha smacked her forehead.

"Great. Another freaky birdboy." She looked at our intertwined fingers. "And looks like he's here to stay too." Then she turned back to her grilled cheese and continued eating. The Twins followed suit. Aphrodite slit her eyes.

"Now we have to deal with two of them. And this one is still a bird!" She huffed before sipping more of her wine. Darius simply shrugged and continued whatever conversation he had been having with Aphrodite. Now it was simply down to Stark and Zoey. Zoey looked like she was deciding what to say and Stark just looked tight-lipped and indecisive. Zoey breathed in deeply, exhaled, and walked over to us with Stark following.

"Hallway. Now," she breathed and we all followed her.

"Who are you?" she rounded on Phelos. I wanted to step in front of him, to guard him. But this was Phelos' battle to fight, his chance to prove himself. So, I stayed silent. He bowed again and fisted his hand over his heart.

"I am Phelos, youngest son of Kalon, High Priestess." He knelt and kept his head bowed and his hand fisted. She didn't correct him or tell him to stand up. That was when I understood. She wasn't Zoey Redbird, one of my best friends and seventeen years old right now. She was Zoey Redbird, a fledgling High Priestess doing what was best for her people. What was best for her people right now was figuring out why there was a Raven Mocker in their midst.

"Why are you here, Raven Mocker?" she asked in a voice full of power.

"I am here for Damien. I am here because he saved my life and I have fallen in love with him." He spoke the words without fear and with confidence but I could see the hand not over his heart shaking. Zoey gaped for a second before composing herself.

"Damien," she said and I looked at her calmly. "Are his words truthful?" I nodded.

"They are, and I have fallen for him as well. Shall you condemn us for that as you have not his brother and Stevie Rae?" She looked genuinely hurt.

"Of course not. But, Damien, you must understand why I had to question him first." I nodded.

"I do. Do you accept us choosing to live here?" She nodded and looked at Stark. He shrugged.

"If he can be like his brother and not cause any issues I don't see the problem." I smiled joyously. Questioning over, we returned to the kitchen where Phelos and I sat and ate as though it were perfectly normal and no one else acted any different either. I was just glad that this was still a welcoming home to me.

**So, that was interesting. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Next chapter gets all fun and full of conflict though. Excited? I am. I should be back in about a week if everything goes the way I plan it. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and who's read **_**Hidden**_**? It was AWESOME! I'll be back either tomorrow afternoon or Sunday if you read _Foreseen_. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**Hey, guys. Welcome back :)****. This story might be ending soon so I want to take this second to let you all know how much I love you guys and how thankful I am for reading this. There will only be , at maximum, three more chapters and at minimum, just this one. Oh, and I'm sorry the last chapter sucked so much. No, none of you said that. I just read it and totally hated it. So, sorry. Anyways, because it was so bad I'm going to wing it a bit because I can't work with that last chapter too much. Well, guys, cross your fingers. Read On! **

_**Damien **_

I laid awake, Phelos beside me in my bed. Part of me ached to touch him, to stroke the soft feathers that I had come to love. But, he looked to peaceful, and I didn't dare to wake him up.

"No," he mumbled to soft I almost didn't hear him. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were squeezed shut, his dreams turned to nightmares. "Father, no." I was trying to decide if I should wake him up. "Father, please!" I took his hand and his face softened slightly. "Father…" Then, all at once, his faded back into the peaceful mask he had worn before.

_**Phelos**_

_Father was angry. He called for me and, like the good son I had always wanted to be, I came to him. I could see the rage in his eyes, could feel the blows before they came. He didn't even bother saying anything. He just fisted his hand and rammed it into my stomach. _

"_No," I moaned. He punched me harder for having made any noise. He took my wing and broke it in his palm and, hard as I tried, I could not prevent the scream that left my lips. "Father, no," I groaned, feeling in my heart how I would never fly again. His fist slammed into my mouth, busting my mouth. He broke my wrist in his hands. "Father, please!" I begged. He hurled me across the room to lie in a pool of my own blood and walked away. "Father," I whispered. I felt the pain in every piece of my body. I saw black around the edges of my vision and I was unsure if I would die, or if I was just blacking out in pain. My vision narrowed and I prayed for rescue from Rephaim… _

_The world faded to black and when I opened my eyes again I did not immediately comprehend. It was still black and the images around me faded. _

"_Hello, Phelos," said a voice in the darkness. _

"_It was a dream," I stated but she replied as though it was a question. _

"_Yes, a nightmare which I pulled you out of." _

"_Why?" _

"_You did not deserve to suffer like that." The unsaid again hang in the like whisper, echoing again and again until it made his head spin. _

"_Why do you care?" he asked. This person had done so much to help him, even when he did not deserve it, though he did not even know her name. _

"_I care for all who live in Light." He felt a light caress like a kiss on his forehead but still could not see a form. "Go now, for your Damien awaits you. He is concerned for your well-being." I cocked my head, a question mark on my face. There was a short chuckle and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "You talk in your sleep." With that, the dream fell away as I was accustomed. _

I awoke to Damien hovering over me, love and concern obvious in his eyes. I put a hand on his cheek and his brown eyes shut in content.

"I was worried."

"It was only a bad dream, Damien. I am fine." He kissed my forehead and I felt a rush of pleasure. I found my thoughts wandering to how it must be to have to lips, to be able to kiss him as I longed to. But, I simply leaned my head towards him and allowed him to cradle me.

"I love you, my Phelos."

"And I you, my Damien." I gripped his hand, wanting more than I've ever wanted anything to be normal, to be human and to be mortal for him. "I'm sorry," whispered, too quiet for him to hear. There was a rap on the cave wall beside the blanket covering his, _our_ room. We did not jump apart but moved into a less intimate position. We stayed with our hands gripped but, rather than him holding me, he simply sat beside me.

"Come in," he said. Rephaim walked in, hair braided with a single black feather. He only took a glance at our entwined fingers and I felt a rush for my brother. He didn't even seem to care that the person I loved was not of the opposite gender. He sat next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back. I wanted so many things at this point. I felt a rush of anger at him for leaving, I felt a rush of gratitude for all the times he'd saved me. I felt joy at his happiness but jealousy because he could kiss Stevie Rae and be human with her. I didn't know what to say. Damien kissed my forehead again and left. Rephaim- rather unexpectedly- hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I left and he almost killed you, Phelos. Why didn't I take you with me?"

"Because you wanted to escape. You wanted Stevie Rae. You didn't think I would leave." I sighed. "But I would have followed you anywhere. You were my savior, the only reason I didn't die as a child. I owe you my life and I am so thankful." Anger and gratitude had been handled. "I'm glad you are happy, Rephaim." I know he detected the undercurrent of jealousy but did not comment on it. There was nothing to be done.

"Thank you. Remember, little brother, love is eternal." Rephaim then sighed and looked my in the eye. "Father is coming." My heart skipped a beat. When it started again it was much faster and each beat was accompanied by one word. _No. No no no no no no nonononononono. _

"No," I finally said out loud. He nodded sadly.

"I saw him flying, looking for you. We are his sons and blood calls to blood. Two of us in such close proximity makes us easier to find. He is coming and he is coming for you." Then, as if to enunciate the end of the sentence, there was a sound of great, rushing wings.

"My sons. They are here. Where are they?" my father's voice echoed through the tunnels. I felt sick to my stomach but, with no other choice, I rose to my feet. Damien waited for me out of the door. He held out his hand and I gripped it tightly.

"I love you, always," I told him. He just squeezed my hand, but he didn't have to say anything in return. I already knew. We walked slowly, together, Damien gripping my hand and Rephaim with his arm around my shoulders. We walked upstairs to the entrance to see everyone already gathered. Rephaim squeezed my shoulder once but went to stand with Stevie Rae. I understood. Damien was the only one I wanted to stand with.

"Ah, Phelos," Father greeted me. I resisted the ingrained urge to kneel.

"Father," I said back, my voice stiff but strong. I saw his eyes narrow and his jaw clench as he caught sight of Damien's hand in mine.

"And what," he said through his clenched teeth, "is this?"

**CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! I think I've figured out how I want to do this. One or two more chapters after this and then an epilogue. We're so close to the end, guys :'(. Well, review. Tell me what you thought. I like this chapter because it gives you not only a view of Damien and Phelos but also Rephaim and Phelos. Erm, Kalona's here to cause problems :)****. That's really all I have to say, except that I can now insult people in Elizabethan language. TRIP ON THY SWORD THOU LUMPY MILK-LIVERED FOOT-LICKER (or bladder, whichever you prefer :D). Laughing, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	11. Chapter 10: Love is Forever

**Hey guys! I'm here to, not only update, but to inform you of my goal this week, which is to update once everyday since I'm currently doing end of the year testing and henceforth have no homework. That said, this may not be posted until tomorrow because my wifi is down. But, this was written on Monday- just saying. That said, I'll just get to the story now. Read On! **

_**Damien**_

"And what," Kalona paused for dramatic effect and my heart stopped as he glared at our hands, "is this?" Rephaim and Stevie Rae moved protectively in front of us. Kalona's eyes narrowed further. "Rephaim, the betrayer."

"Hello, Father," Rephaim answered calmly. "Please leave, we mean you no trouble." Kalona nodded as though agreeing.

"Of course." He glanced at Phelos beside me. "I shall just collect what is mine and be on my way."

"He's not yours!" I blurted. I felt the urge to cover my mouth but fought it. Kalona glared condescendingly at me.

"He is my son. You have no claim to him, fledgling." He looked at Phelos. "Correct, Phelos?" I saw Phelos trying to fight the urge to simply agree with him as he had always done.

"Not this time, Father," Phelos managed to choke out. I saw Kalona's hand fist at his side. "I am remaining here." I felt a shiver run through my body as I gripped his hand spasmodically. He squeezed back three times- _I love you_.

"And why is this? Why do you disobey me?"

"Because you almost killed me!" Phelos screamed. "You and my 'brothers'," he sneered the word, "left me to die on a rooftop. If not for one of Nyx's fledglings, you would have had no son to return to!"

"Leave, Kalona," Zoey whispered. "Your sons have chosen a different path. Leave." The words were filled with power, but Kalona refused to bow to anyone's will.

"Which fledgling, Phelos?" Kalona asked intently. I glanced to my side and Phelos nodded almost imperceptibly.

"It was me," I said quietly. Louder I said, "I saved him." Kalona laughed.

"Damien Maslin. Still mourning your lost love? Tell me, why would you save one of mine? Why would you save one such as him, born from violence and Darkness?" I took a deep breath.

"I do miss Jack," I felt Phelos flinch, "but it was not Phelos' fault that he was born to you, no more than it was Rephaim's fault. Phelos was half human, he had a soul. He deserved to be given a chance." I stroked the back of Phelos' hand with my thumb, trying to convey that no matter how I missed Jack, that did not hinder the way I loved him. I felt some of the tension in his body leave and I smiled. "And, I think, he's done well with the chance I have given him." Phelos' eyes smiled back at me and he whispered, "I love you Damien." Kalona's eyes flared with anger.

"No!" he shouted. "No son of mine will be this kind of atrocity!" He flared his wings and rushed us. Rephaim held his ground in front of us.

"I will _not _leave you again, little brother," he said. "Father, this is enough. Leave this place and never return. I was foolish to be hopeful of any goodness remaining in you." Kalona stopped before his once favored son.

"I do not wish to harm you, Rephaim. Move or be punished along with your brother." It was then I noticed the other moving towards us as well.

_**Phelos**_

I felt a rush of gratitude towards my big brother. He was guarding me again, as he always had. I didn't respond as fear pumped through my body with every beat of my heart. It was happening again, and worse still, he would hurt Damien as well. But I wasn't strong enough. I'd never been more than an abused and unloved child when it came to Father. Then, the others began moving us as well.

Erin, Shaunee, Darius, and Aphrodite flanked my brother to his left and Zoey, Stark, and Kramisha joined the Red One to his right. We were completely blocked from Father's view. Damien took the moment to pull me towards him.

"No matter what happens now, I will always love you. You are who I needed to help me move on and I will never forget that." I felt a pang in my chest as I realized he spoke of Jack, the boy he loved before me, who he still missed. I wondered briefly if Damien loved him more than me.

It was then I realized- it didn't matter. _He loved me. _He loved me no less than Jack as he loved me differently and for different reasons. So I held him to me tightly as I whispered, "You are the true love of my soul and no matter what comes after this life, no matter if you find your Jack again, no matter if you choose him, I shall always be here to love you and protect you from danger. I love you no less for loving him." He kissed the top of my beak softly.

"Thank you for that. But, I would not leave you for him." I heard the unspoken but true reversal of that statement in the empty air. He then pitched his voice lower. "You saved me- from myself. You are my hero." That was what changed me, then. He called me his hero. Me, the coward who would never stop fearing the father who had beat him brutally. I stepped away from him and through the line of people in front of us. Looking behind me, I mouthed one word, _"Goodbye." _

I stepped forward and faced my nightmare. "Take me, Father. Take me, and leave the rest of them in peace. But, beat me, kill me, I shall still hold onto my love for Damien." I looked in his cold amber eyes. "You cannot take him from me." I saw the fiery rage blaze flare in his eyes as I stared into them. Time stopped for me, then. I heard an all too familiar voice in my head.

"_Congratulations, Phelos. You have chosen the correct path that I set upon you," _the voice from my dreams said. I smiled in my mind, where I had lips and a human face and body.

"_Thank you, Madame," _I said back, glad of her approval. I heard a laugh.

"_Please, call me Nyx." _There was beautiful flash of light between Father and I, and there stood the Goddess in all of her divine glory as time started again.

**Okay, so I lied. There will be two chapters and then the epilogue after this. Partly because I couldn't bring myself to end it so soon… and partly because my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed because this is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written, especially Damien and Phelos' private moment at the end. Anyways, review if you want, as always. Preparing for the reading end of the year test she has to take tomorrow which will be super easy, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
